Beauty and the Beast: An Ouran Fan Story
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is the outcast of her town. But when her father Ryoji is held prisoner by a beast, she must do what any daughter would do for her only family. But there may be something there that might change her mind about the beast. *Warning, I am NOT responsible for any coincidental castings or storylines.*
1. Casting

Cast (I will be doing their names instead. So I'll just list what item they are):

Tamaki: The Beast

Haruhi: Belle

Kasanova: Gaston (It seemed more likely to use him. I don't want to imagine one of the Host club members being evil. Well… Kyoya could be evil, but read ahead of what he is instead.)

Kasanova's friend (you know, the one Kasanova became friends with? I forgot his name. He's one of the workers at Kasanova's house): La Fou (He's Gaston's literally small wingman)

Hikaru and Karou: Candlesticks

Mori: Teapot (well….. He has to be something that would match Honey…)

Honey: Chipped cup (Yay Chip!)

Kyoya: Mini Grandfather clock (Hahaha! Ironic that I made him Cogsworth! But they are both alike in personalities.)

Renge: Belle's wardrobe (T.T Does this really need some explanation? You've seen her in the manga and anime. Trust me, it fits pretty well)

Ryoji (Ranka to most of you. He's Haruhi's dad in the manga and anime, remember?) : Belle's father (I know… It's a little cliché, but… if I used Tamaki as her father, as he always says he is in comparison, who else would be the beast? Plus, I'm a huge TamaXHaru fangirl!)

Maid one: (Whoever Hikaru marries in the future) Feather duster

Maid two: (Whoever Karou marries in the future) Also a Feather duster

Antoinette: Stays the same (sorry she's not a foot-stool .)

Nekozawa: Enchanter (Again… cliché, but he does love his black magic…*hides in Tamaki's emo-corner* and he's a little creepy when it comes to that! Just kidding! *comes out of emo-corner* I know how much you fangirls love him!)

Ouran students: Townspeople/enchanted objects (too cliché?)

Creepy Negotiator: Tamaki's Grandma (Think about it…)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue** **(Note that this will be long before Haruhi met the Host club and Tamaki is the only one with the crush on her… or in this case in love with her)**

Once upon a time, in Japan, a young Souo heir named Tamaki had went to a school called Ouran. Although he had the Host club he desired, the heir was an idiot, broke hearts, and was very blond in many ways.

Then, one winter's night, while the heir was home having a sleepover with the Host club and their manager (I know it's a little weird to have men doing a sleepover, but on the bright side, at least Renge is there), a young man dressed in a black cloak, by whom was named Nekozawa, knocked on the door to the heir's mansion and asked for shelter from the bitter cold in return for a rose. Not looking past the creepiness, the young heir smirked at the gift and turned the young man away. But Nekozawa warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty is found within. When the heir turned him away again, Nekozawa took off his robes and wig to reveal a handsome young man standing there.

The young Souo heir tried to apologize, but it was quite too late. Nekozawa had already seen that the heir had no love in his heart. To punish him, Nekozawa grabbed his book of dark magic spells, said a few strange words, touched the top of the heir's head with his index finger, and transformed him into a hideous beast, along with everyone in the mansion; including the Host club members and manager. Before leaving, Nekozawa said to the ashamed beastly heir, while handing him the rose and a mirror, "This rose is indeed an enchanted rose. It will bloom over the years until your twenty-first year. Before the last petal falls, you must love a beautiful girl who will love you in return despite you being so hideous now. If not, you and the others will be doomed to remain in your forms for all time.

"Also, this mirror will be your window to the outside world, as I see you will not be wishing to go out in your form. Just tell it what you want to see, and it will show you what is happening currently. But, this will not show the past or future, so it will not show you who will break the spell if you are thinking about asking it. I must be off now." And with that said, Nekozawa turned and left the heir alone with his unusual gifts.

Later on, as the years past, everyone was soon forgotten and the mansion was soon rumored to be haunted, as they had heard the desperate cries of the Souo heir. The servants and caretakers had locked the gates so no one could trespass. The heir, in the meantime, destroyed a room, by which was called the West Wing. There, he spent day after day in that room, often, looking in the mirror, out the balcony, and/or watched the blooming rose.

Soon, all hope was lost to everyone. Mostly to the beastly heir. For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	3. Haruhi's Little Town

Chapter one: Haruhi's Little Town

It was a beautiful summer morning in Japan. It was in the middle of June, and Haruhi Fujioka was heading out to go grocery shopping for her and her father to make dinner. Then after that she would be on her way to the library to return the book she borrowed yesterday. Smiling, she headed down the apartment steps.

Blinking her big brown eyes while brushing her same shade of brown hair behind her ear, she headed to town. A happy tune suddenly came into mind as she started to sing out loud. (I will be doing the lyrics as if it were a script and they will be my versions of the songs)

Haruhi: Little town, it's a quiet community. Every day, like all the others before! Little town, full of familiar people, waking up to say:

Random people: Hello! Hello! Hello, hello, hello!

Haruhi: There goes the sushi maker with his plate like always, the same old sushi and tuna to sell! Every morning just the same, since the day that we moved, to this little community!

Sushi shop owner (talking normal): Good morning miss Fujioka!

Haruhi (also talking): Good morning sir!

Sushi shop owner: What will it be today?

Haruhi: Thanks, but not today. I was just going grocery shopping for a little bit before returning a book. Oh it was wonderful! It had a hero named Harry, a bad guy named Voldemort, and-

Sushi shop owner: That's nice Haruhi-MADELINE DEAR! THE TUNA! HURRY UP!

(Haruhi leaves and goes into store)

Random group of ladies 1: Look there she goes that girl whose weird no question. Her head isn't in place, can't you tell?

Old woman: Never part of any group.

Young man: And her head is in the clouds.

Towns people: No denying she's a funny girl that Haruhi!

Man in car: Hello!

Woman 1: Good day!

Man in car: How is your family?

Woman 2: Hello!

Man running fruit stand: Good day!

Woman 2: How is your wife?

Woman with children: I need! Six eggs!

Man at shop: That's too expensive!

Haruhi (as she leaves shop heading to library): There must be more than this very boring life!

(Haruhi enters the local library and is greeted by the old librarian)

Librarian: Ah, Haruhi! My best and number one customer! How are you?

Haruhi: I'm good. I've come to return the book I borrowed yesterday.

Librarian: You finished the whole series this week already?

Haruhi: Oh I couldn't put them all down. Got anything new?

Librarian: *chuckles* Not since yesterday!

Haruhi: Oh that's all right! I'll just borrow... this one! *grabs book*

Librarian: *inspects book* that one? But you've read it three times already!

Haruhi: I know, but it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!

Librarian: *chuckles again* well, if you like it that much Haruhi, then you can keep it forever!

Haruhi: But sir, it's-

Librarian (as Haruhi leaves the library): I insist on it!

Haruhi: Well thank you! Thank you very much!

Group of men 1: Well there she goes that strange Haruhi! I wonder if she's feeling well!

Group of women 2: With a dreamy far off look!

Group of men 2: And her nose stuck in those books!

Townspeople: Well she doesn't do normal things and thinking, that Haruhi!

Haruhi (sitting on ledge of fountain): Ah! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's when she meets the prince charming! But she won't discover that he's her soul mate, till chapter fifteen! *gets up to go home*

Lady in hat shop: Now it's no wonder she's a real beauty! With her looks she could be a model!

Owner of hat shop: But behind those fair looks, I'm afraid she's rather odd! She's nothing like the rest of us!

Townspeople: She's nothing like the rest of us! Yes different from the rest of us is Haruhi!

(Gunshot is heard then Kasanova's friend (still can't remember the name, but I'm going to just call him "the friend") picks up a goose and puts it in a bag)

The friend: Wow Kasanova, You didn't even miss a single shot! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! `

Kasanova: I know!

The friend: No beast alive stands a chance against you! *laughs* and no girl as a matter of fact!

Kasanova: It's true my friend! And I've got my sights on that one! *points to Haruhi who is walking home reading the book*

The Friend: YOU MEAN THE TRANSVESTITE'S DAUGHTER?!

Kasanova: She's the one! The lucky girl whom I'm to wed!

The Friend: But Haruhi is-

Kasanova: The most perfect and pretty girl in town!

The Friend: I know, but- *gets hit in head* ow!

Kasanova: And she's the best! *grabs the friend* and don't I deserve the best?!

The Friend: I-I mean! Of course you do! It's just that- *gets dropped*

Kasanova (singing): Right from the moment I met her, saw her! I said she's gorgeous and I fell in love! Here in town there's only she, who is as hot as me! So I'm making plans to woo and marry Haruhi!

Group of three teenage triplet girls: Look there, he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Mister, Kasanova! Oh he's so hot! He stole, my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a strong man, and not to mention princely like!

(After a bunch of talking and pleads to move from Kasanova)

Haruhi: There must be more than this very boring life!

Kasanova: JUST WATCH AS I MAKE HARUHI MY WIFE!

Townspeople: Look there she goes that Haruhi, who's strange, but special! A most peculiar little girl! It's a pity but a sin! She doesn't really fit in! But she's a really funny girl! A pretty but funny girl! She really is a weird girl! THAT HARUHI!

Person 1: Hello!

Person 2: Hello!

Townspeople: Hello, hello, hello, hello!

***Author's note: Finally,** **the song is over! Sorry for that being so long. Any way, that's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed ^_^***


	4. The Before

As Haruhi kept walking to her apartment, Kasanova stepped in front of her. _'Great, now what does this buffoon want?_' Haruhi thought to herself when she looked up from her book.

"Hello Haruhi dear." Kasanova greeted with the most ridicules flirting grin ever.

"Hello Kasanova, and don't call me dear. I'm just plain Haruhi, and I'm not your wife. Now what do you want?" Haruhi asked in a mild tone as she put away the book in her bag. It was never surprising for Kasanova to just pop up behind her and just start to give offers to make her marry him. He should've known that at nineteen, Haruhi was free to make her own choices.

"Well, I just wondered about two things, plain Haruhi." Kasanova told her. What an idiot he could be.

"And those are what, Kasanova?" Haruhi asked in a can-I-go-now-because-you're-starting-to-irritate-me tone.

"Well, first of all, I was wondering why you read a lot. It's just not normal and right for a beautiful girl like you to read. Soon, women who read a lot like you start getting ideas and thinking." Kasanova explained to her, clueless of how he couldn't be more of an idiot. Oh wait, by now, Haruhi knew that was an endless answer.

"Kasanova, you're a positively prime evil man." Haruhi said in a flat tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you Haruhi! I try my best!" Kasanova exclaimed. He was acting like a complete fool.

"Wow, like I haven't noticed that, Kasanova." Haruhi said sarcastically. "And what was the other offer you told me about?"

"Why don't we go and look at my collection of trophies from hunting?" Kasanova asked putting a big arm around her.

"Maybe some other time Kasanova. Besides, I've got to go home and make dinner for my dad and me." Haruhi explained. At this remark, Kasanova and his friend just laughed hysterically.

"That crazy old man dresses like a woman; but he can't even make dinner like one?! HA!" The Friend laughed.

"I know right!" Kasanova chuckled.

"Don't insult my father!" Haruhi snapped at them.

"Yeah, don't insult her father!" Kasanova told the friend as he hit the poor guy's head.

"And he may be a transvestite, but he works harder then you two have ever done!" Haruhi yelled at them. And with that said, she turned and left to go home.

When Haruhi arrived at her part of apartment, she took off her shoes and called to her dad.

"Dad, I'm home!" She called as she put the groceries on the counter closest to her. She heard some scrambling in the living room that obviously was her father trying to stand up.

"Oh, hi sweetie pie! I was just trying to fix this stupid T.V. Somehow, the thing keeps breaking. It must have happened when I was cleaning it with Windex. Stupid Windex must have crept through the cracks between the screen and the plastic on the television." Ryoji cursed.

"Um, dad, that's the reason I bought those electronic cleaning wipes. They work better with screens." Haruhi explained while trying not to laugh. As she came in the living room, Haruhi took out her book and placed it on a little table next to her mother's chair so she could read it later.

"So Haruhi, did you have a good time out in town today?" Ryoji asked as he tried to put the screen of the T.V. back on.

"Well, I got some groceries from the supermarket and I got a new book for free." Haruhi explained as a troubling thought came to her.

"Well that's wonderful sweetie! You know how much you love shopping and those books of yours!" Ryoji exclaimed looking over his shoulder to see his daughter upset as she looked at the floor. "Honey, what's wrong? You look like a kid who didn't get what they wanted on Christmas." Ryoji asked as he got up to comfort his daughter.

"Dad, will you answer this question honestly?" Haruhi asked while looking at the white carpet. Ryoji then cupped her face in his palms.

"Of course I will dear. It's always what I do best when you ask me." Ryoji told Haruhi.

"Thank you, and, do you think I'm…. strange and weird?" Haruhi asked her father with a longing look. There was a long pause after her question, and then Ryoji just smiled at her.

"Of course you're not weird. But then again, we are all strange in our own ways. Mine is that I like wearing women's clothes. Your mother's was that she would, once in a while, make some stupid jokes that I just couldn't help but laugh at. But you're a very special girl, Haruhi. To me, you couldn't have been a more perfect daughter then ever! Best of all, you're the daughter of your mother, which makes you even more special. So in other words, you are perfect in your own way, so be yourself. No matter how many people judge you." Ryoji told his daughter, who he could see was on the verge of happy tears. Haruhi had a huge smile on her face too.

"Thank you, dad." Haruhi choked out.

"No problem dear. I have to go out and check on my old buddy. I'll be home soon though." Ryoji told Haruhi. "Don't touch the T.V., okay?"

"Okay dad. I'll have dinner cooking when you get home." Haruhi called to her father as he left the house.

"Okay. Bye!" Ryoji called as he shut the front door. But little did he know that this scene at home was the very last one before things would change forever.


	5. The Imprisonment of Ryoji

As Ryoji drove his car down the road, he looked at his watch. Shoot, he needed to get to his friend's house faster, or else his butt was going to get chewed for showing up late. He then asked the GPS for a shortcut to his friend's house. It then showed him that the shortcut was through the woods.

'You mean those woods? But their haunted! Oh well, if it's the quickest way to his house, here goes nothing.' Ryoji thought as he shook from fright. People who went into the woods always came out screaming saying they had heard a yell or a roar of some sort from a mansion. The locals had assumed it was haunted by the last owners of the home who were never heard from in years. The tourists paid money in order to see it, but they too always came out yelling the same story of hearing some roaring. Hesitating, Ryoji continued to drive in the woods.

It wasn't as bad at first, if you could overlook the creepy gothic feeling, driving through. Ryoji smiled to himself. I can do this. It's easy. Just keep driving, he thought to himself. But about halfway through the woods, Ryoji heard a very loud pop and the car started to have trouble driving. Immediately, Ryoji turned off the engine and got out. Just his luck. A flat tire.

"I better call his house and Haruhi to tell them I'm going to be late." Ryoji said as he pulled out his red cell phone. "What? No service? Grr, I better look for a place with a phone." But being in the woods, he imagined that no one was even out here. But then again, there was that mansion that was haunted. Maybe he could ask the ghosts if he could use their phone. Chuckling at the thought, Ryoji memorized his surroundings just in case and started walking further into the woods.

Five minutes later, just as the mansion came into view, Ryoji heard some growling behind him. Turning around, he saw a couple of pit bulls. They had collars on, but they looked like they never went to obedient school. Gasping, Ryoji then turned back around and ran to the mansion gates. He could hear the pit bulls jogging-No, running- towards him! When he reached the gates, his hat had blown off of his head, but it didn't matter. He was being chased by a group of rabid pit bulls. Quickly noting that the gate was locked, he started to climb up it. And he did it in the nick of time, too; because the pit bulls were just now six feet below him. When he reached the top of the eight foot gate, he jumped into a pile of now composing leaves, which had softened his landing.

Not looking back, Ryoji ran to the mansion. It had started to rain a little, but that didn't matter. He wouldn't know he was safe until he got inside. Stopping in front of two huge double doors, he looked up to see the top of the mansion. It had to be at least six stories high. If not, eight. But now he had to get inside, because now the rain was pouring harder, but thankfully for Haruhi, no thunder had sounded quite yet.

Once Ryoji had entered the mansion, he closed the door quietly and started calling to the ghosts softly.

"Hello? Is there anyone here? I need to use your phone for a couple minutes, if you don't mind. I just need to call my friend's house and home." Ryoji said quietly but loud enough to echo. He then at that minute heard voices.

"Not one word you two. Don't even talk. He's a trespasser." A strict voice said in the emptiness, or it seemed empty.

"But he's in a - "started a voice before a similar but slightly higher voice finished.

"Desperate need Kyoya senpai." The other voice finished to this Kyoya person.

"Hikaru, Karou, if we don't talk, maybe he'll go away." The strict voice who was probably Kyoya told the two voices.

"Well, I don't mean to Intrude on your privacy, you three. But I just need to use the phone for a little bit." Ranka told the three voices.

"Oh come on Kyoya senpai. He just needs to use the phone." One of the two voices told this Kyoya person or, er, ghost.

"Yeah and how will we you-know-what if we don't be very entertaining?" The other similar voice asked Kyoya.

"Sir, we're right here if you're looking for us." The two voices who were by now obviously Hikaru and Karou said in a complete unison.

"Where exactly?" Ryoji asked as he picked up a strangely very thick and very heavy candlestick.

"Over-"

"Here." The two told him. As he was looking around, he felt some tapping on his arm of which he was holding the candlestick. Putting it- or them?!- Close to him, two candlesticks with mischievous faces and grins looked back at his surprised face.

"Hello there you beautiful young man, how'ya doing?" the candlesticks had asked him in an evil like tone. Ryoji gasped as he dropped the identical candlesticks, making both of them drop with a thump and "oof!" as their lights died for a moment. Making red flames appear on top of their heads and yellow on their hands, or whatever you call those sections you put the candles on, they got up and brushed themselves off.

"That was a pleasant hello there sir." The one on the right said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and that was also a pleasant thank you for letting you in." The one on the left had said, also sarcastically. Ryoji just stood there amazed at the sight. Just then, a clock came out yelling at the two identical twin-like candlesticks.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! IF YOU TWO KNEW ANY BETTER, HE'LL PROBABLY TELL EVERYONE IN THAT COMMONER'S TOWN THE TRUTH ABOUT THIS PLACE!" The clock, who was quite obviously Kyoya, yelled at them as he carried an ink covered sewing needle and a tiny black memo book. Ryoji just stood in amazement at the walking and talking objects. How was it that two candlesticks and a clock could talk?

"Incredible. Truly incredible." Ryoji mumbled to himself. He picked up the clock and inspected him. "How is this even an accomplished task?" He asked as the clock struggled in his hands.

"PUT ME DOWN SIR! I DEMAND IT! STOP THAT AT ONCE!" The clock yelled now to Ryoji. The candlesticks seemed to be amused at the sight of Ryoji holding the clock, since they were laughing so hard you couldn't hear the silent laugh. As Ryoji opened the case part of the clock, he started to play with the weight part of the clock. Immediately, the clock closed the little compartment lid and covered it while yelling, "I BEG YOUR PARDON SIR! DON'T DO THAT!" This really set off the candlesticks in a burst of laughter.

"I'm really sorry. It's just that I-I-I-ACHOO!" Ryoji sneezed onto the face of the clock. Right away, the two candlesticks stopped laughing and started to try to help him feel comfortable.

"Oh you poor man, you are-"

"Soaked to the bone. Let's get you in here." The two candlesticks gestured their candle holding thingys to a door as they made him follow them.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! WHAT WOULD HE SAY TO YOU IF HE KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!" Kyoya yelled at the twins as they entered through the door to a quite large study with a fireplace. Little did they know that the he that they mentioned was glaring at them as he watched them take the stranger.

When they had fully entered in the cozy study, the twin like candlesticks seated Ryoji in the huge chair.

"Oh no! NOT THE CHAIR! NOT THE HIS CHAIR YOU TWO! I'M NOT SEEING THIS!" The clock had said covering his eyes. Ryoji was soon covered up in a blanket so all you could see was his head. A golden retriever had suddenly burst in the room with a couple of booming barks.

"BARK!" The retriever had barked happily at a new friend. Ryoji laughed and started petting the happy friendly dog.

"Well hello there…" Ryoji checked the dog's license to see its name. "Antoinette. It's a pleasure to meet you." The dog then started licking Ryoji's face.

"Antoinette, move so we can serve him some tea!" A high pitched voice called as Antoinette moved. A cart had suddenly come to a complete stop next to Ryoji as a teapot had poured some tea in a little chipped cup.

"Here you go, sir." The teapot said in a deep voice. This surprised Ryoji. For a teapot, it sure had a deep manly voice.

"Um, thank you sir." Ryoji thanked the teapot as he took the chipped cup to drink the tea. As he sipped, his cup giggled. Wait, it GIGGLED?!

"His hair tickles, Takashi!" The same high pitched giggled to the teapot. Ryoji turned it around to see the teacup had indeed been talking.

"Well, hello there little guy!" Ryoji exclaimed to the little happy teacup. All of a sudden, the door burst open and the wind from it had put the lights out, including from the twin candlesticks. Ryoji felt the teacup leave his hands as it joined the others, who were cowering in the corner, shaking from the fright.

"Uh- Senpai- I can- IT WAS THOSE TWIN'S FAULTS! NOT MINE! THEY HAD TO JUST INVITE HIM IN HERE WITHOUT-"But the clock was interrupted by a loud roar from whoever just came in. Ryoji tried to appear small in the chair as he, too, was scared.

"Um, senpai, he's right." One of the candlesticks said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, if it weren't for us, none of this trouble would-"But then, just like the clock, they were interrupted by the loud roar from the unwelcoming obviously master of the mansion. Ryoji turned his head to see that he was face to face with the master of the mansion. It was a beast.

His face was covered in fur, but Ryoji couldn't tell what color it was since it was dark. The beast had a hideous face. Ryoji had noted he had to be covered in fur from head to toe. Ryoji's eyes then, after observing the possible height of the monster, went back to the face of the beast. Ranka saw the beast's eyes for the first time now. They were a light shade of blue mixed with a hint of purple. They were also mixed with a hint of anger.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE DOING AT MY MANSION?!" the beast had asked in a gruff and deep voice while yelling.

"I-I'm sorry! I j-j-just needed to use your ph-phone and get dr-dry!" Ryoji had stammered as he continued to look at the beast in shock and fright. This only seemed to make it even angrier.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" The beast yelled. It then got an even angrier look on its face. "So, you've come to STARE AT THE BEAST HAVE YOU?!" It roared at Ryoji.

"No! I just needed a place to stay!" Ryoji nearly yelled from fright.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A NICE DRY PLACE TO STAY! AND ABOUT THE PHONE SIR! I'M AFRAID YOU WON'T BE USING IT AFTER ALL!" The beast yelled as he dragged Ryoji off.

"No! PLEASE! DON'T DO TH-"was all that the others heard from Ryoji before the master of the mansion slammed the door to the little study. Things were now officially going to change forever.


	6. Haruhi's Refusal and Wish

Kasanova was in his best tuxedo. Today, he was determined and sure to marry Haruhi. Nearly half of the town was there to witness either seeing the wedding and/or if Haruhi would accept. It was going to be quite amusing to see.

"I thank you all for coming to me and Haruhi's wedding. But I suppose first, I've got to propose to the girl, right?" Kasanova then laughed at his own joke, which nearly everyone had started to laugh at. The group of teenage triplet girls had started to cry. Kasanova then turned to his friend.

"Now remember what we rehearsed? When I propose, and Haruhi and I come out, what do you do?" Kasanova asked his friend.

"I start the band!" His friend answered, and then made a group of musicians play the song that the organ plays when the bride walks down the aisle.

"Not yet, you numbskull!" Kasanova yelled at him as he hit him in the head with a tuba.

"Sorry." The friend apologized as Kasanova walked up the stairs of Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi in the meantime was reading her book. She was in the middle of the tenth chapter when she heard knocking on the front door. Hmm, I wonder who that could be. Haruhi thought as she put her book down.

When she reached the door in a matter of seconds, she looked through the peep hole.

"I should've known." Haruhi said to herself when she saw Kasanova's grinning face. Opening the door, she greeted him in the most polite way she could without being disgusted. "Kasanova, what a splendid surprise to see you, again. Um, what's the tuxedo for?" Haruhi asked as she studied the fancy tux.

"Why, it's for today, where all your dreams come true! For I have a very important question for you." Kasanova explained as he observed himself in the mirror. After he was done beautifying himself, he turned to Haruhi.

"Um, and what question might that be, Kasanova?" Haruhi asked as she backed up from Kasanova, who was coming towards her.

"Imagine Haruhi, a nice warm living room; my latest kill roasting on the fire; the little ones playing on the carpet with the dogs; and my little wife, messaging my feet. We'll have six or seven." Kasanova said as he cornered Haruhi at the front door.

"Dogs?" Haruhi asked confused at Kasanova's imagination.

"No Haruhi, big strong boys like me!" Kasanova laughed as he imitated an ape pounding its chest.

"Well, imagine that." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"So you'll marry me then Haruhi?" Kasanova asked as he got closer to Haruhi's face. A little too close to Haruhi's face. But lucky for her, they were at the front door.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kasanova, but-"Haruhi grabbed the doorknob and twisted it as she said, "I just don't deserve you." At that moment, she got out of the way, opened the door, and watched Kasanova literally trip out of the house. Immediately, the band started playing as Haruhi slammed the door. Kasanova looked up angrily at the town. Getting up, he started to make his way to the stairs. When he reached the bottom, the friend looked at the look on Kasanova's face.

"So… How did it go, Kasanova?" The friend asked in a chuckling voice. Kasanova then took him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his face.

"I will have Haruhi as my bride! Make no mistake of that!" Kasanova said to him as he let the friend go. He then stomped off, followed by the town. He needed a drink at the local diner.

* * *

Half an hour later, Haruhi looked out the window to see if Kasanova was gone. Needing to double check, she opened up the door and went out. A local cat then met her at her door.

"Do you think he's gone?" Haruhi asked the cat as if it knew what she was saying.

"Meow." It only replied while cleaning itself.

"Great. Now I'm talking to cats. I need to take a walk. Can you imagine? Kasanova asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that Boorish brainless fool!" Haruhi said disgusted as she walked down the stairs. One hour later, she had no idea where she was, but it was far away from her apartment. She was at the edge of a little nice forest with beautiful trees and lots of singing birds.

"I still can't believe it. He asked me to marry him! As if I would marry him!" Haruhi ranted. She then started to sing out:

"Mrs. Kasanova! Can't you just see it!?

Mrs. Kasanova, A little wife! No way, Jose!

I guarantee it! I want so much more than this boring life!

I want to follow in my mom's footsteps as a lawyer! I want to

do it more than I can tell! And for once it might be grand,

to have someone, hear me out. I want so much more than they

want from me!"

After she sang out her wish, Haruhi sighed. With the way things are, she'd never get that wish granted. It had been almost about fifteen years since her mom had died. Lost in thoughts and memories, Haruhi closed her eyes and let the light summer breeze enclose over her. She didn't know how long she stayed this way, but she finally opened up her eyes. Looking down on at her watch, she saw that it was six-thirty.

'Damn it, I should be cooking dinner by now!' Haruhi thought to herself. She turned to run home, but a strange sight caused her to stop. Was that a flying saucer? No it couldn't have, since Haruhi didn't believe in any of that U.F.O alien flying saucer crap. But what was that object flying towards her? As it came into clear view, Haruhi gasped. Was that her father's hat? No, it couldn't have been her father's hat! He was at his friend's house, having a good time.

When it was in arm's length, Haruhi grabbed the blue baseball cap. She read the name tag on it, which said "Ryoji Fujioka". Haruhi looked at the hat in fright. If it came from the woods that meant something terrible had happened. Just then, a thought struck her.

'Oh crap! Those woods lead to the haunted forest! If something's happened to dad…' But Haruhi couldn't bear to think of the possibilities of horrible fates.

"Hold on dad! I'm coming for you!" She said out loud to the hat. Haruhi put on the cap and ran into the woods.

**Author's note: Sorry that this story, next to my Romano's Dream one, is crappy. This is the first story I originally started out with. Plus, I think this will be like a little lengthy story (as in so many chapters you just wish it would end already). And I apologize for that. This is the first story I've ever written that's getting out into the world, so you kind of got to give credit for that. Anyway, cliffhanger there. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter, possibly coming out tomorrow!**


	7. Haruhi's Promise

Haruhi didn't know how long she had been walking in the dark gothic looking woods, but it was already night time when she reached a mysterious mansion. It was raining hard enough to get her soaked in a matter of seconds, which she was.

"What the hell is this place?" Haruhi asked to herself. Looking at the gate, she saw that it was locked. But the way the lock is rusted, I bet I can break it enough to open it. But what can I break it with? Haruhi thought to herself. Looking around, Haruhi quickly noted that a tree branch wouldn't work. Besides, the ones that would work looked either too big or heavy for her to carry. Quickly memorizing the area, Haruhi walked around for a bit.

Five minutes later, she had found her family's car. So dad was here! Opening the car door, which was thankfully unlocked, she looked around the car. She and her father kept a crowbar in here somewhere, but where? After about five minutes of looking around, she finally found the crowbar in the glove box. Getting out of the car, Haruhi ran over to the gates in under two minutes.

When Haruhi had finally caught her breath, she raised the crowbar. All of a sudden, an uneasy feeling of being watched came over her. Shrugging it off, Haruhi hit the lock with the crowbar. It didn't break right away. It took a couple of blows before it came off completely. Yes! Finally, victory! Haruhi threw the crowbar to the side and went inside. After closing the gate securely, Haruhi ran towards the mansion.

When she reached the tall oak double doors, Haruhi went inside and closed the doors. Haruhi then called softly for her father.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Please, I'm looking for my father. If you could please help me, I promise I'll thank you somehow." Haruhi knew it was just plain silly and stupid to ask ghosts for help, but she couldn't help it. Even though she didn't believe in the paranormal, she couldn't help but start to believe the ghost stories about this mansion. It was just downright creepy!

Meanwhile, in the main study, the candlesticks, Hikaru and Karou, were being lectured about letting in strangers by Kyoya, the clock.

"I told you two not to let him in! Look what has happened because of you two! Ugh, if it's our lives that are at end, my last words will be 'I wish I never knew those twins, Hikaru and Karou!'" Kyoya ranted. The twin candlesticks stuck their heads up with their noses in the air.

"All we were doing was being hospitable." Hikaru said in a snarky way.

"Yeah Kyoya! Besides, could you blame us? The poor fellow was sick." Karou said in the same snarky tone as his brother. At that moment, footsteps were heard by all three of them and they looked out the slightly opened door to see who it was. They soon discovered that it was a girl, who must've been looking for the man. It might have been her father!

"Hello? Please, I need to find my father." The girl called softly. Yep, the man probably was her father!

"It's a girl!" the twins said in a complete unison.

"I know that it's a girl! It's not like I don't know what that is!" Kyoya snapped at the two. The twins then stormed off to where the man was, which was down in the basement. The girl showed no doubt in her mind that she knew someone was there.

"WAIT! PLEASE! MY NAME'S HARUHI! CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME?" The girl, who was now Haruhi to them, called loudly to them as she went down the same flight of very long stairs to the basement.

* * *

In the kitchen, a teapot had gotten a sink full of warm soapy water ready for what must have been his idea of a bath.

"Mitskuni, it's your bath time." The teapot called in a deep voice. Later, a little chipped cup hopped into view. He was smiling as he jumped about.

"TAKASHI! TAKASHI! GUESS WHAT I SAW! GUESS! GUESS!" The little chipped cup said excitedly, practically yelling. True the little cup's name was Mitskuni, but everyone in the mansion called him Honey.

"Hm?" The teapot grunted to let Honey know he was listening. The teapot's real name was Takashi, but he was called Mori by everyone in the mansion.

"I saw a girl in the mansion!" Honey remarked in awe. "And she's cute! She might free us Takashi!" Honey continued as Mori lifted him into the sink.

"Bath Mitskuni. Now." Mori only replied to Honey. But Honey didn't drop the subject as he bathed.

"But it's true! I really did see a girl in the mansion!" Honey said as if Mori wasn't listening, which was impossible to assume because he listened to everyone. As he helped Honey with his bath, two feather duster maids came in. They had the same excitement on their faces like Honey did.

"We saw a-"The one on the right started before the one on the left finished.

"Girl in the mansion!" When they finished their news, Mori just looked at them wide eyed and then slowly turned his head to Honey. Honey just did a grin that told Mori what he was going to say next.

"See Takashi, I told you I was telling the truth." Honey just nodded. Once again, Mori had been proven wrong by Honey senpai's actions.

* * *

Haruhi must have walked at least a mile of just stone stairs! It was a relief to get to the bottom. Looking around for the stranger, she got a weird look on her face. That's funny; I swear there was someone here. Suddenly, a fit of coughing interrupted her thoughts.

"Dad, is that you?" Haruhi called as she squinted in the faint darkness. The basement was lit by only a single torch.

"Haruhi?" A faint whisper replied. But that whisper wasn't just any whisper.

"DAD!" Haruhi cried. She ran to the enclosed area that he was held in. Ryoji was surrounded by bars which was clearly a cage like area. Taking his hands into hers, she winced at the cold feeling it had. "Your hands are ice cold, dad! I have to get you out of here!" But Ryoji frantically shook his head as he coughed violently. As soon as he recovered from his cough fit, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Haruhi, listen to me right now! You have to get out of here. There's no time to explain everything! Get out of here, now!" Ryoji commanded Haruhi frantically. But Haruhi replied just shaking her head.

"I won't leave you!" Haruhi nearly yelled at her father. Just when she finished her sentence, the torch's light had suddenly died; and Haruhi was pulled away from her father by a powerful jerk. She hit the wall and slid to the floor as a booming growling voice filled the basement.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY MANSION?!" the voice yelled at Haruhi.

"Please, my name is Haruhi and I'm here for my father! Please, let him out!" Haruhi begged on her knees, hands clasped together as if she were praying (which she practically was doing). "I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just let him out, please!" Haruhi knew it might be pointless, but it was worth trying to save her father.

"HA! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO SILLY COMMONER GIRL! HE'S MY PRISONER FROM NOW ON! THERE'S NO POINT IN TRYING!" The voice smirked at her. Haruhi thought for a couple of seconds before she responded to his comment.

"WAIT! If I take his place, would you set him free?" Haruhi asked timidly. At this, Ryoji started to freak out.

"HARUHI! NO! AS YOUR FATHER I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" But Haruhi just ignored her father.

"Please, would you?" Haruhi asked again, standing up.

"Ugh, if you did I would." It replied sarcastically. But Haruhi ignored the tone he used and stepped into the small amount of light in the room from the open door upstairs.

"Then, I will take his place." Haruhi declared. The room grew silent for a few moments before the booming voice spoke again.

"You, out of all people… would be willing to… take his place… as my prisoner… forever?" the voice said in a state of surprise. Clearly and obviously, the voice didn't see that one coming.

"If it's the only way to save my father, then yes. I am willing to take his place." Haruhi responded. "But I have one favor." Haruhi could tell that it hesitated before answering her.

"And what is that?" It answered in a snarky way.

"Come into the light. I'd like to see your face." A few awkward moments had passed before the voice answered her. Haruhi could tell that he was having the hardest time in his life.

"First, y-you must close your eyes." It said softly. When Haruhi closed her eyes and said she was ready, she sensed a dark mass shuffling in front of her. Wondering what he looked like, Haruhi kept her eyes closed for his sake. "Alright, now you can look." Tilting her head up, Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. A gasp suddenly escaped her.

No, it wasn't his bright blonde colored fur that surprised her. No, it wasn't his horns that made her heart jump. No, it wasn't his face she felt weak in the knees about. It wasn't even the way he towered over her she noticed at first. It was his eyes; those beautiful bluish-purple eyes. Sure she noticed everything else, but she never observed anything else like his eyes. They seemed to be full of longing and sadness with a hint of admiration. They were an unusual color on a beast.

"WELL, WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?! ARE YOU STAYING OR NOT?! NO, DON'T EVEN ANSWER THAT! I KNOW YOUR ANSWER! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THE SAME REACTION AS YOUR FATHER, YELLING 'DON'T TAKE ME, PLEASE!' BUT GO AHEAD! SAY IT! I DON'T CARE!" The beast yelled at her. Walking towards him, Haruhi took a deep breath before she answered him.

"You have my word. I promise to be your prisoner forever." Haruhi promised, closing her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. Surprised at her answer, the beast blinked and frowned.

"IT'S DONE! YOU'RE MY PRISONER NOW!" He shouted at her. Haruhi heard an iron door creak, and soon her father was at her side.

"Haruhi, listen to me! I've got nothing ahead of me. I've lived my life. You still need to live yours, so please, don't-"But whatever she wasn't supposed to do, was now a mystery, because he was now being dragged away by the beast.

"WAIT, PLEASE!" Haruhi called out. "DAD!" she reached out her arm to her father, who did the same thing.

"HARUHI!" Ryoji yelled desperately.

"WAIT!" But the beast never stopped. He just kept walking up the stairs. Five minutes later, he and Ryoji had reached the top of the stairs and headed straight to the double doors.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLEASE, MY DAUGHTER-" but the beast cut him off short with an angry growl. It was already dark out and the rain was pouring harder than ever.

"SHE'S MY PRISONER! SO THERE FOR SHE IS NO LONGER YOUR CONCERN!" The beast growled even angrier. He then hoisted Ryoji in a carriage and slapped the reins hard before quickly handing them to Ryoji. "GO BACK TO YOUR LOW LIFE COMMONER TOWN!" And with that said, the beast headed back inside, soaking wet. Shaking the water off like a dog, he headed back down the basement.

Five minutes later, he arrived to the bottom of the basement. To his surprise, Haruhi was crying on the same spot she stood earlier when she traded herself.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME SAY GOODBYE! I'LL NEVER SEE MY FATHER EVER AGAIN! I didn't even get to say goodbye." Haruhi sobbed even harder. Feeling a bit of sympathy, the beast rubbed the back of his hairy neck and sighed.

"I'll show you to your room, Haruhi." He said grumbling as he turned around.

"My room? But I thought because I was a prisoner, I was going to-"

"DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE BASEMENT FOREVER?!" He asked a bit too harsh. Realizing what he just did, he coughed. "I-I mean, if you don't want to stay in here, I suggest you follow me." Nodding miserably, Haruhi followed the beast. At last, when the two of them had arrived at the top of the stairs, Haruhi tried to start a conversation with the beast.

"So, um, how long have you stayed in here?" Haruhi asked in an attempt to be friendly towards the beast.

"What does it matter? I'm the master to this mansion, so don't ask me that." He said in a cold voice. He grabbed a thick bronze candlestick that looked as though it could be used for a chandelier.

"Oh, well, um… If I'm to get to know you, I should know your name. What exactly is your name?" Haruhi asked trying to not show the fear in her voice. The beast hesitated before he finally spoke to her.

"Just call me for what I am; Beast." The beast answered with a heavy sigh. That can't be truly his name… He must have been called something else at one time, because he couldn't have been always like this, Haruhi thought in silence. She was thinking of all the possible names that could have belonged to him when he interrupted her thoughts. "The mansion is your home now. So you can go anywhere you like. Just… Just don't go into the west wing." The beast told Haruhi in a calm voice as if she were a kindergartener talking to their parents about sharing.

"Why am I not allowed being in there?" But Haruhi's question was immediately answered with an angry growl.

"IT'S FORBIDDEN! I mean, uh, just don't go in there, OKAY?!" the beast growled obviously trying not to let his anger get the best of him. He quickly looked away from Haruhi, who just nodded her head at the reason to not go there. Lowering her head, she continued to follow the beast. Just then, the beast felt the candlestick move and separate just a little bit to show heads of two people. This clearly didn't surprise him.

"Now what do you two doppelgangers want?!" He whispered fiercely to the two identical candlesticks.

"Just ask her something, senpai." The one on the left told him.

"Besides, wouldn't you like to get to know her?" The other on the right told him.

"Hikaru, Karou, you two better get back into that one candlestick form or I'll make you!" the beast threatened the two candlesticks, who we now get is Hikaru and Karou.

"Okay." Hikaru and Karou sighed. They then changed back into the secretly two in one candlestick. Haruhi soon noticed they were now, by the looks of it, on the third floor of the mansion when they came to a halt. When Haruhi finally looked up, she saw that the beast was facing to a tall door on the left side of the hall. It was made of oak and wasn't as tall as the main double doors, but it was still a tall door. The beast opened it to reveal a bedroom fit for a princess in every way, from the bed to the carpet.

"This is your bedroom from now on. I hope you will like it here and enjoy it." The beast told Haruhi. Haruhi walked in the bedroom and stopped after walking about three yards. She turned around to look at the beast, who was closing the door.

"Anything else, _Beast_?" Haruhi asked him. He thought for a little while before closing the door.

"You will… Join me for dinner. AND THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" The beast yelled slamming the door. With tears in her eyes, Haruhi ran to the bed, landed face down, and sobbed harder than she ever had in her life. While she cried, she felt something slipping off her head from her head pushing down on the pillow. Looking up, Haruhi saw that her father's blue baseball cap was on her pillow. Realizing she had forgotten she was wearing it, Haruhi picked it up, put it close to her chest, and sobbed even harder than she had ever cried.

Absolutely nothing was ever going to be the same again, and she knew it.


	8. Kasanova's Plan

Meanwhile, back in town, Kasanova, his friend, and a bunch of the town's citizens were in the local diner. Kasanova had been in the diner for almost the whole night and he still hadn't moved.

"Can you believe it? She rejected me, publically humiliated me, and turned me down. It's like I offer her a good life and marriage, and yet she wants more." Kasanova complained to his friend.

"Do you want more coffee?" The friend offered, trying to stray Kasanova's mind from the rejection. Obviously, the look on Kasanova's face told him that it didn't work.

"What's the point in drinking coffee when I'm a disgrace?" Kasanova replied in his little woe-is-me state.

"You Kasanova? A disgrace? Kasanova, you've got to pull yourself together!" The friend replied. He then got on top of a table and began to sing.

The friend: Golly it makes me sad to see you, Kasanova, looking so down and depressed! Every man would love to be you Kasanova! Even when you're taking your downs! There's no man in town who doesn't admire you Kasanova! You're everyone's favorite guy! Everyone is awed and inspired by you, and it's not really hard, to see why…! *teenage triplet girls swoon* No one's, fast as Kasanova, no one's as best as Kasanova! No one's biceps are as incredibly thick as Kasanova's! For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect like a Roman God! You can ask any Tom, Rick, or Stanley! And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on…! Oof!

Group of men: No one's, as big as Kasanova! No one's as fit for a king like Kasanova!

The friend: No one's got an awesome chin like Kasanova's!

Kasanova: As a member in a gang, yes I'm intimidating!

Everyone in diner: My, what a guy, that Kasanova! Give five "Hoopla's!" and twelve big whoops!

The friend: Kasanova is the greatest, and the rest is all wimp!

Everyone in diner: *As Kasanova starts fight* No one, punches like Kasanova! Makes you see stars like Kasanova!

Poor dude: And nobody has a harder head like Kasanova! *fight ends and Kasanova walks to teenage triplet girls*

Triplet girls: For there's no one as strong and handsome! *their seat gets lifted*

Kasanova: As you see I've got muscles to spare!

The friend: Not a bit of him is wimpy or weak!

Kasanova: That's right, and every last inch of me is covered in muscle!

Everyone in diner: No one hits like Kasanova! No one has a funnier humor like Kasanova!

Dude holding bucket: In a spitting match, no one spits like Kasanova!

Kasanova: I'm especially good at hitting bull's-eyes! *P-toooie noise as he spits in bucket*

Everyone in diner: Ten points for Kasanova!

Kasanova: When I was a little boy, I ate two whole steaks every dinner, so I could grow up large! But now that I'm a grown man, I eat three whole steaks! So now I'm roughly the size of Shaquille O'Neal!

Everyone in diner: No one, shoots like Kasanova! Gets the ladies with charms like Kasanova!

The friend: Then goes around stomping wearing nice boots like Kasanova!

Kasanova: I use antlers in all of my decorating…!

Everyone in diner: What a great guy, Kasanova…!

***Finally! The song is over! Now back to the story***

The moment the last note had finished, Ryoji had suddenly burst through the diner doors. He looked as though he was one of the tourists with those ghost stories.

"HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Ryoji yelled getting everyone's attention. Everyone soon had a concerned look on their faces.

"Ryoji, what happened?

"Is someone hurt?

"Did something serious happen?"

"C'mon, Ryoji, tell us! We'll help you somehow!" Everyone was hushed by the owner of the diner.

"Okay Ryoji, now tell us every detail. We'll all help you if you do." The owner of the diner said calmly to Ryoji. Ryoji then took a deep breath and began to tell his tale.

"HARUHI-SHE'S LOCKED UP IN A BASEMENT BY HIM! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER NOW!" At this, everyone seemed to all stand up to help him right away.

"Who does Ryoji?!" The owner of the diner asked.

"A HORRIBLE MONSTRUS BEAST!" the moment Ryoji finished that sentence, everyone started to laugh.

"Was he huge?" a man asked somewhere in the diner.

"HE WAS GINORMOUS! I'D SAY EITHER SEVEN-NO- EIGHT FEET TALL!" Ryoji answered the man frantically. People just laughed even

more.

"Did the beast have a long ugly snout?" a woman asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WAS BUT IT WAS AN UGLY SNOUT!" Ryoji yelled, trying to haul someone out to help him. But the person just pulled his arm away.

"And tell us, Ryoji, how ugly was this beast?" Kasanova obviously not trying to hold back his laughter.

"HE WAS HIDIOUS! I COULDN'T EVEN STAND THE SIGHT OF HIM!" Ryoji answered in a scared tone.

"Alright Ryoji, we'll help you!" the owner of the diner laughed as two cops took Ryoji out of the diner.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ryoji thanked him happily. But all that cheerfulness was soon lost when Ryoji was thrown out into the summer rain by the cops. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-OOF!" Ryoji hit the sidewalk hard enough to give him a bruise. Everyone was laughing so hard when the cops walked right in again as they had joined the cruel laughing chorus.

"That crazy old transvestite Ryoji! He's always good to have around for a hearty laugh!" someone said in the booth behind Kasanova. This had made Kasanova start to think at once.

"Crazy old Ryoji, huh? Crazy old Ryoji…" Kasanova then hatched a plan.

Kasanova: My little friend, I've thinking…

The Friend: A dangerous pastime-

Kasanova: I know!

The Friend:*as Kasanova whispers in his ear* Huh… really… but she… Oh! Now I get it!

Both: Let's go!

The Friend: No, one's, as slick as Kasanova! No one thinks like Kasanova! No one comes up with a brilliant plan like Kasanova!

Kasanova: As a genius, yes, I can make good deeds!

Everyone in diner: My, what a guy! That Kasanova!

***Now back to the story***

Outside of the diner, Ryoji was walking around desperately in the pouring rain. It was an awful sight. A poor father trying to get his daughter back when no one would help and/or believe him.

"WILL NO ONE HELP ME!?" Ryoji yelled. But as he expected, there was no kind soul to offer to help with his request.


	9. A Riddling Dream

Lord only knew how long Haruhi had cried on that bed. But however many hours she cried, she had cried herself to sleep. Haruhi had a strange dream while she slept. As she dreamed, Haruhi tossed and turned all over. Her dream was troubling her.

* * *

In her dream, there was the beast. Each step Haruhi took towards the beast, he began to look a lot less like, well, a beast. Soon, after a long walk, the beast had turned into a man. A very handsome man. He had the same color of long blond hair as the beast, only a little more gold in it. His face had perfection written all over it, from his forehead to his chin. He had to be about 6'1, only about a two feet difference from his beastly form.

The only thing that never changed on him was those eyes. Those beautiful purple mixed with blue eyes.

"Haruhi, listen to me. You've gotta help me." His sweet musical bara-tone echoing voice pleaded desperately. His eyes filled with longing as he said this.

"How? What's wrong that you need my help with?" Haruhi asked, hearing her own voice echo in the dream too. At least, she thought it was a dream. The man grabbed her hand as he answered her. Haruhi's heart pounded with excitement, nervousness and embarrassment. She felt her cheeks get hot.

"Not everything is what it seems around the mansion. Only you can fix this. I can't turn into myself again without your help." Haruhi soon discovered that they were slowly fading away. She either must be close to waking up, or she's experiencing doomsday.

"What?! Who are you? Are an object in the mansion, or something more important?" Haruhi now felt herself disappearing faster and faster. The man in front of her was too.

"There's no time to explain everything. You've gotta help me, or else, in a year and a half's time, I'll be doomed to remain in my form for all time. You've gotta help me. And you've gotta help my friends. All of us. Please! You've gotta help us all!" The both of them were both so transparent, Haruhi could barely see his or hers' outline.

"I'll try to help! I'll try to help you and your friends!" Haruhi promised, even though she didn't know what she was specifically supposed to do. But she wanted to know one more thing, "Wait! I need to know your name! And how do you know mine?" But the man shook his head.

"No time to explain everything. Just help us, Haruhi. Try… try… try…" With each echo of the word 'try', Haruhi and the man slowly faded away to nothing.

* * *

Haruhi shot straight up awake. That man, he needed help. But how would she do it? Didn't he say that he would be "Doomed to remain in my form for all time"? He had also given her a time frame. What was it? "A year and a half's time"? The dream didn't make any sense to her. She needed one of those oracles in Delphi from Ancient Greece.

"Sure, I'll be able to build a time machine and go back in time to figure the dream out with an oracle's help. Only, that'll happen when either pigs fly, or Hell freezes over." Haruhi thought logically. How was she to help the man? Or, did the man not exist? Did he even exist? Well, there was one thing that was in the dream Haruhi remembered. The beast sure did exist. Her proof: her father, her room, the trading promise, the yelling, and the whole flipping mansion were proof. If only Haruhi could figure that dream out.

Seeing that she was still clinging to the hat, Haruhi put the cap on and got up to pace the floor. How could it be that a man had appeared in her dream to ask her for help? And who was that man? Did she know him? No, Haruhi couldn't have known him. She'd never seen him before in her entire life. At least, not until now.

This was pointless. Haruhi needed more sleep. Maybe it was the rain that had awakened her. Seeing that the grandfather clock read 9:34, Haruhi continued to pace the floor. Right now, she didn't feel like sleeping, despite how much she needed it.

'This can't be true. It's not like this is an enchanted world like in a fairy tale. Fairy tales aren't real… but what about the beast? Talking beasts aren't real… Maybe I'm in a coma from Kasanova's smelly feet and this is all one big dream! Yeah, just a big dream!' Haruhi pinched herself to see if it was true that this was just a dream.

But sure enough, when she felt the quick pain, Haruhi nearly went into a coma. 'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT JUST CAN'T! FAIRY TALES AREN'T REAL!' But now, Haruhi knew that they apparently, in some ways, were real. Even if it included a big beast that lived in a mansion.


	10. Bribings, Jobs and Searches

Ryoji had enough with all the refusals for help. Just because he was a transvestite or sounded crazy didn't mean he wasn't telling the truth.

"Fine! If no one will help me, so be it. But, I will get Haruhi out of there, if it's the last thing I do!" Ryoji mumbled as he packed his bags at home. How much he packed, we can only guess because with all the stuff he packed, Ryoji could've had his whole apartment in there. Once he was finally done, Ryoji took one last look into the apartment, "I'm coming baby girl. Even if I die, I'll die trying Haruhi."

With those final words, Ryoji then set out on the journey to go get Haruhi.

* * *

Kasanova and his friend had been in a waiting room for nearly two hours straight. Finally, a woman's voice called their names and they stood up and walked into a long narrow hall. The hall reminded the two of them of hospitals with halls that make you feel as if you're headed towards death.

When the two of them reached a door on the left at the end of the hall, they stopped and opened it. Inside was a creepy looking office that gave off the haunted kind of aura. There was a desk with two chairs in front of it, and one chair behind it. The desk contained nothing on it except a name plaque. On the plaque, it read, "Mrs. Shizue Souo". The woman sitting behind the desk, who was Shizue, motioned them in.

Everyone in town knew that Shizue had a grandson. But no one, not even Shizue, knew where or what happened to him. They all knew he had somehow mysteriously disappeared along with his group of friends and house staff. If people could try to remember, Shizue might have said his name was what, "Tommy" or "Tamaki" was it? Nobody really remembered, nor would they ask. Because anyone who asked about her mysteriously disappeared grandson, they would never be seen again. Not the best status quo for a person like her, but at least it made her somewhat popular.

Sitting on one of each of the chairs, Kasanova and his friend sat before the great Shizue (as many townsfolk called her).

"I suspect that this is important. But, I will need a little bargain in order to know how important this is." Handing her a small bag of a hundred yen, Shizue sat up straighter, "Start talking."

"You see, I'm in a little situation right now, you can say. Haruhi Fujioka, you know, the girl who lives with her transvestite father, won't marry me."

"Young man, I am a business woman, not some kinky matchmaker." Shizue explained coldly.

"I know that. But with this, it does have some business in it."

"Explain to me this business you have in mind for me, young man." Gladly, with an evil like smirk, Kasanova explained the plan carefully. After about a half an hour later, when Kasanova explained it all, Shizue gave him a cold grin.

"Really quite terrible with adding her poor father into this. But maybe that's why I love it so much." Shizue told Kasanova with cold smile. And with that, they shook their hands in agreement to the plan.


End file.
